The Fabson Team
'♦ Overview ♦' The couple are commonly called Fuinn (F'inn/Q'UINN) or Fabson (FAB'ray/Hud'SON). Their shippers are known as Fuinnjas. Refer to the Quinn-Finn Relationship page for a broader overview of their relationship. '♣ Why we love Fabson/Fuinn ♣' * Their names rhyme. *They were each others' first loves. *They have amazing chemistry. *They look amazing together. *They defended each other. *They love each other for who they really are (Finn seeing her Lucy picture made him love her even more; Quinn seeing Finn handle the situation regarding the half-time show, then remind her of her strengths and bring them out reminded her of why she loved him) *They have faced the most adversities out of all the Glee couples and still came out on top *They are both going through similar issues in their life and have a lot in common *They never got over each other after they broke up, and showed numerous signs that they still cared for and had feelings for each other (Looks across the hallway, Finn's voiceovers and how Finn was very worried about Quinn when she went into labor even though he knew it wasn't his baby) *Finn was the only guy Quinn ever professed her love to, and Finn loves her too *Quinn was proud to have Finn as her boyfriend and she told him so, twice. *They experienced fireworks while they were kissing (from a mere peck too, imagine how they would have felt from a more passionate kiss) *Some of the glee club kids were there to support them. *Finn said Quinn was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life *Although Finn broke up with Quinn, he stated that he still loves her *Finn gave her his baby blanket, the only thing he had left from his father '♥ Loyal FABSON/FUINN shippers sign here ♥' #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 16:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Jadey Babey! 06:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 16:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:38, March 3, 2011 #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them']] 08:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) 02:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #'''--[[User: Sky Splits|'Sky Splits']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|'I just want somebody to love me ;(']] 08:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC)' 03:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 16:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #It's' St.Berry''' (b*tches) #Sunshine-Supergirl'' ...because they're more than just a cliche :)'' # 04:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) 01:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #'QuinnFabray jr(: 23:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC)' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 06:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Quick, but these two are amazing together. #Xoxgleek410Talk To Me 17:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #heyheyMiss Ezzie10:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) #-- 03:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). 04:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #DazzlingGleek #BrittBrittQuinny 03:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #--''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates'''' proudly so♥ 20:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #-[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.']] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' #--[[User:JJonathanM|♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK.' ']][[User talk:JJonathanM|''Ive Gotta Be Me]] 05:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 05:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuinn > Finchel, Quick. ALL THE TIME! 03:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #--Queen Quinn 08:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt #FuinnForLife #Samantha2337 #Arikagan11 #Youngestgleek9 talk #The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty 04:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) '♠ Pairs That Support This Army ♠' #﻿Puckleberry #St. Berry #Samcedes #Hevans #Samtana #Samchel #Brittana #Pucktana #Pizes #Klaine #Raine #Tartie #Bartie '♦ FABSONLAND Royals ♦' King: *BeatlesgLee Fan Queen: *QuinnyAndFinny Prince: *JJonathanM Princesses: *CheeriosWMHS *QuinnFabray1Fan:) *Sky Splits *Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding. She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing 03:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Citizens: *FabsonForeva29 *Gleek5 *Star9999 *Dr.Stinky *Leia Stone Peasants (People who kind of ship Fabson): *Ms. Artie Abrams *Mrs. Artie Abrams, Me *SantitanyShipper89 *The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty 04:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *Youngestgleek9talk Fuinnja Double Agents (People who like Fabson but sleep with the enemy): *GleeGirl (Queen from another Kingdom) *Gablexa2103 (Head Peacekeeper ☮) *dragon.boy.tsubasa I ENCOURAGE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE FABSON ARMY TO JOIN FABSONLAND AS A CITIZEN, PEASANT, PRINCE OR PRINCESS!! '♣ FABSON Song Wish List ♣' Credit goes to LovesMeSomeKurt and SariahOS from the Samcedes Team for letting us use their awesome idea. Add any songs you wish for this amazing couple to sing (As a Solo, Duet or with others - but still Fabson/Fuinn related) 'Finn:' 'Quinn:' 'Fabson/Fuinn:' 'Other (Fabson/Fuinn related numbers with other Glee club members):' '♥ FABSON Studio ♥' '﻿Fabson Gallery:' sdafhsdkjfhksldhflkjaf.gif Tumblr_lb8k2upv9g1qeamsqo1_500.jpg tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta107hd1952.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif fabson(auditorium).jpg Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg 830px-Fuinn1234.jpg Tumblr_ll9jrbCJFp1qce0qpo1_500.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png glee_finn_quinn_kiss.gif|link=Quinn-Finn Relationship 200px-4060950.png|Fuinn in Journey Gleeballad.jpg Fabson.gif|FABSON FABSON FABSON!!!! 014-Untitled-15_copy_352.jpg|Finn and Quinn breaking up (Funeral) Fabson!!.jpg Future Fabson.jpg|''Future Fabson'' 'Fabson Cinema:' ♠ FABSON Sites ♠ tumblr Links: *http://effyeahfinnandquinn.tumblr.com/ *http://fuinn-ftw.tumblr.com/ *http://fuinnarefirstloves.tumblr.com/ *http://fuinngifs.tumblr.com/ *http://fyfuinnthings.tumblr.com/ *http://hallwaylovers.tumblr.com/ *http://littlefinnquinnthings.tumblr.com/ *http://notlikequinn.tumblr.com/ *http://onelovefeedsthefire.tumblr.com/ *http://whenliifegivesyoulemons.tumblr.com/ *http://stberryforthe-fuinn.tumblr.com/ (For those of you who also like St. Berry, this is for you) twitter Links: *http://twitter.com/#!/FuinnOnGLEE *http://twitter.com/#!/Fuinnforlife Other Links: *http://fuinnonglee.blogspot.com/ *http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/Finn_Quinn (Every Fuinn-fic on fanfiction.net in one link) *http://www.facebook.com/pages/Team-Fuinn/ (Fabson/Fuinn Team Page on Facebook) 'ARMY RULES:' #''You don't have to have an account to join'' #''You can't go around spamming other ship's pages'' #''Don't delete anything that isn't yours!'' #''Respect other people's point of view'' #''Stay on your own team page'' #''Appreciate everything on this team'' Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY! Category:Teams